CORE FACILITY-COLON ONCOLOGY is included in the project entitled: 'DNA Topoisomerase I-Targeted Therapy of Colonic Cancer'. A tissue depository ('Human Tissue Band"), which is part of the facility, is essential for the following aims of the Proposal: 1. To select patients with adenocarcinoma of the colon and obtain their pathologic and normal colonic tissues for laboratory studies. 2. To maintain the Human Tissue Bank as a source of clinical material for research on molecular, cellular and tumor biology of DNA topoisomerase I. 3. To organize a patient data base, which will be used to correlate laboratory and clinical findings. This part of the project has been initiated, and the results of investigations are reported under Preliminary Studies. The overall objectives will be met by the end of the 02 year of support. In year 02- 03, two additional objectives will be accomplished: 4. To prepare the Investigational New Drug (IND) application to the US Food and Drug Administration. The application will be based on Project studies of one or several leading analogs, as well as on toxicology and pharmacology research done independently outside this Project. 5. To prepare a Phase-I protocol for initial clinical research of leading analog(s) discovered in the Project.